This invention relates to a multiple alarm system to inform a user of the occurance of one of a number of undesireable events such as a burglary, fire or a low or high temperature condition.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents which are directed to fire, burglar and other alarm type systems to enable the supervision of areas to be monitored and to provide all sorts of alarms and indications to enable one to prevent damage or intrusion to an area to be protected.
Certain patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,404 issued on Dec. 30, 1969 to T. C. Midkiff and entitled COMBINED FIRE ALARM, BURGLAR ALARM AND INTERCOMMUNICATION SYSTEM depicts various modes of operation of such systems. Others as U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,111 entitled SECURITY ALARM SYSTEM by H. D. Ervin on Dec. 22, 1970, describe common controls for security systems.
Many other patents exist as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,129, 3,391,637, 2,444,925 and 1,440,743, which describe various apparatus and equipments operative to provide security and similar protection to an area to be monitored.
It is apparent that the need for such equipment is great and a multiple of such systems exist for the home, office and commercial and residential establishments.
A major problem with many such systems is that they require highly technical personnel to install, test and maintain such equipment. Certain other systems require complicated wiring schemes and are not easily adaptable to the adding of protection to additional areas after the system has been installed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable and efficient security system capable of monitoring a number of different alarm conditions while being easy to install, maintain and operate. Thus allowing different technicians of varying capability to install and maintain the same.